The Seven Deadly Sins
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Short Dabbles of the Seven Deadly Sins represented as Orgnization Members. Enjoy  R
1. Superbia

**_Reccomended Listening:  
Daughter of Evil - Rin Kagamine_**

**The Seven Deadly Sins: _Superbia_**

**Castle Made of Mirrors**

**Character: Marluxia**

**Warnings: Moral Corruption**

* * *

Long flowing pink hair that lightly touched the back of his neck, smooth and slightly flipped at his shoulders, full bangs that lightly sat over the bluish eyes.

Skin as pale as the moon, clear and soft, slender yet masculine, hid by the finest clothes.

A dark colored suit, reddish, yet not quite.

Beauty.

Everyone in the Kingdom knew Marluxia took such pride in his looks. He was the most gorgeous man anyone had ever seen. He was also the richest. He lived on the tallest mountain, in a castle made of mirrors.

He'd spend his mornings making sure he looked perfect before leaving his home and it was well worth it, for everyone in the kingdom looked upon him with awe and a sense of longing Marluxia thrived on.

He lived alone in this castle, yet that never bothered him.

"The mirrors are enough company for me." He'd tell himself every morning. "All I need is I. All anyone should need is I."

He truly believed they did.

One day, while in town, Marluxia noticed a new comier in town. The man looked around confused, accompanied by a smaller boy with dark bluish gray hair. The man himself caught Marluxia's attention.

His skin was as pale as his own, long blonde tresses falling over his shoulders. Although he dressed like a peasant, his beauty was apparent.

"Excuse me!" Marluxia said to the two.

"H-Hello, sir." The bluenette looked at Marluxia was a blush, an action that made him smile. The blonde however just bowed.

"Who are you two?" He asked, eyes not leaving the blonde, who looked at him dead on.

"I'm Zexion, and this is my teacher, Vexen."

"Hello, sir." Vexen finally said, eyes shifting to Zexion.

"Hello." Perplexing… This man didn't do anything when he looked at him. Didn't blush, didn't gasp… His beauty was known to stun people… why wasn't it working now? Maybe it was the light outside… the clouds hanging over never did much for his complexion. "Would you like to come to my castle for tea."

Zexion looked over at his teacher who looked to think it over. "Well… I don't see the harm." Vexen shrugged. The smaller of the two looked ecstatic.

At least he knew he wasn't having a bad hair day…

Marluxia escorted them to the castle, Zexion, for some reason, walking very close to his teacher. Upon arriving, Zexion gawked openly at his castle. "Is… is this mirrors?"

"Yes." Marluxia smiled, looking at Vexen. "What do you think?"

"… I cannot see anything." Vexen replied. "I'm blind."

It meant nothing… His beauty meant nothing if no one could see it… He was the best thing about this whole town… and yet, the one he want to appreciate it the most could not see… Marluxia tightened his hand into a fist.

"You can't see?"

"Not even my hand in front of my face."

"Such a shame he can't." Zexion replied. "He's missing out."

"Clearly." Marluxia said bitterly. "Please… I'm suddenly feeling under the weather… won't you come back another time."

"… Yes sir." Zexion replied, then turned and escorted his teacher down the mountain.

Nothing… He was supposed to be everything… yet he felt like nothing… This house… his looks… it meant nothing.

Marluxia looked at his house and with a sharp kick, shattered his home. The glass tumbled around him, and one fell down, sharply cutting into his cheek. "NO!" He screamed, clucking his face.

It was forever scarred. The beauty that once overtook the town was gone. Everything he worked for and cherished…

Vanished.

* * *

_The First in a series I'm doing lol __The Seven Deadly Sins as Organization Members lol This all started because I was bored but I actually like how this one turned out. idk maybe I'm just weird like that. I'm pretty sure it's obvious which sin this is so if you don't know, shame on you lol_

_Review Please =D_

_~DurHaruZombie_


	2. Invidia

**The Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia**

**I Will Never Be You**

**Character: Roxas**

**Warnings: Crazy Roxas, Moral corruption, language**

* * *

Roxas sat silently in the classroom while his brother Sora held court, talking to all the friends he could possibly make in a few minutes. Sora was always like this, he was friendly, happy, a good guy.

Not like Roxas, the quiet one, the unapproachable one.

Sora was so perfect.

Sora could do everything.

Sora was the best.

Roxas sighed, gathering his bag and standing from his desk, prepared to walk home by himself. If Sora wanted to talk the day away with those people, let him.

Their parents wouldn't get mad at Sora.

No one could get mad at Sora.

Sora was amazing.

Not like Roxas at all. The thought made him ill. He loved Sora dearly, everyone did, but… sometimes…

The blonde finally got home, his parents greeting him with a 'welcome home' and allowed him to go up to his own room. He laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Sora casted a shadow over him, that was clear. All he was… was Sora's shadow…

The wonderful Sora.

The one who could do no wrong…

The brave and strong Sora…

FUCK SORA!

Roxas punched the wall of his room hard. Why was Sora so great? There was nothing Sora could do that Roxas couldn't. It didn't make sense, everyone preferred Sora. Why? Even girls! It wasn't like they weren't twins!

Roxas held onto his head and sat up in his bed. What could he do to get more attention… what could make others notice him, even for just a moment!

If Sora was gone… they'd have no choice.

If Sora was gone, he wouldn't be invisible.

If he killed Sora, people would notice him, they'd have to.

It was a little after dark when Sora finally came home. As soon as he walked into the door, he was told his parents where leaving, and as the older brother he was to watch Roxas. Sora nodded and shut the door when his parent's left, locking it as well and turning towards his room.

"ROXAS? HEY YOU UP THERE?" Sora called out. When he got no response, Sora shrugged and began to walk up the stairs. "YOU SLEEPING?"

"…if I was, why would you yell at ask me…?" Roxas whispered.

"So, you are awake." Sora chuckled, getting to the top of the steps. "So, hey! I was talking to some guy and-"

"You're always talking to some guy."

Roxas's voice was staring to scare Sora a little. It was deeper then usually, taking a tone he only used when he was seriously angry.

"…Roxas?" Sora asked, walking slowly towards Roxas's room.

"Yes, Sora?"

"You okay?"

"Dandy." Roxas replied, his voice never changing that tone. "But not as good as you Sora, I'll never be as good as you." The brunette stopped in his tracks, a sudden fear to keep walking spread throughout his body.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Everyone loves you best…"

"That's not true!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!"

Sora wanted to turn and run away from that yell. It was clearly angry, and not only that, but something was off about the way Roxas was talking to him.

"Sora, mom and dad like you better, the teachers like you better, the kids at school like you better, but why wouldn't they? You're the great and wonderful Sora. And who am I? Just your baby brother."

"Roxas, you can't seriously believe this!" Finally, Sora gained the courage to walk up to the door to his brother's bed room and knocked. "Come on, Roxas, you know that isn't true."

"But it's very true. But now, I know how to fix it."

"…Roxas?"

The door swung open and in one quick movement, Roxas ran out of the room, dragging a knife across Sora's throat. The brunette screamed in terror, clutching his throat in pain, tears stinging his eyes, as he fell to the ground, blood coating his own fingers.

"R-R-Rox…" Sora's voice was hoarse and pleading as he stared up at Roxas, his own bother staring down at him, triumph in his eyes.

Now he'd be better than Sora.

Because Sora no longer existed.

* * *

**I can't believe I killed Sora TT^TT**

**Well... too late now! lol**

**So yeah, envy seemed to fit Roxas lol so I had to go with it!**

**What annoys me however is I have new stories to post and FF is deciding to make life difficult O_o I had to do some hacking to get this up! lol oh well**

**I hope you enjoyed! now please push thatt button and review =D**


	3. Ira

**The Seven Deadly Sins: Ira**

**His Butler**

**Character: Saix**

**Warnings: Xemsai-ness, Violence, Moral Corruption, OOC-ness (just in case)**

* * *

He was his master. The thought was driven into his head since birth. Saix was to serve the man for as long as he possibly could. And he would, he had no reason to not.

The man he served didn't ask for much… he wanted Saix's complete and utter loyalty. He wanted him to do whatever he asked at a moment's notice. He wanted respected, he wanted everything Saix was willing to give him.

And he did. The reason was simple and Saix knew it. He loved this man, loved everything about him. The blue haired man would do anything for the man he served. He was loyally at his side, planning to be there forever and always. And he would do it calmly, collectedly, without expressing much emotion.

And the man was pleased. Therefore, Saix was pleased.

The man Saix served came home one day after a meeting he didn't tell Saix much about. Since he didn't, Saix didn't ask, but he was still curious when he came back disgruntled and annoyed. "Saix! Bring me a drink."

"Sir." Saix bowed and walked away. He came back with a tall glass on a platter he was carrying. "Your drink, sir."

The man looked at it with anger in his golden eyes. "That's not the kind I asked for."

"You never specified-"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?"

Saix looked at the man he served in shock. Never once had he lashed out like this… Saix felt anger boiling in his stomach but did nothing but turn away. "What kind of drink would you like, sir?"

"… Sake. And quickly."

"Of course… sir…" Saix walked away, retreating to the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed and no noise could be heard he threw the platter on the floor, glaring at it. But just as soon as he did, he snapped back, looking at the mess me made in distaste. "What a bother…"

Saix decided to first get his master the drink, then clean up what he just did. He went back to his master with another drink that the man he served thanked him for. He was excused and cleaned the kitchen as he said he would.

Later, before night fall, Saix was called once more. He walked up the stairs to see his master and found him in his study. "Saix, you've been slow today."

"… Sir, I've only-"

"And you've been talking back." The voice answering him was clipped. "I have no use for a butler who doesn't work efficiently."

Those words made Saix's eyes harden. "What are you saying, sir?"

"…You're dismissed."

"…" Saix turned away from him and walked down stairs, hands clenched vision blurry with rage. How dare he… how dare the man he served for so long just throw him away like that? It wasn't going to end like this…

Not if he could help it. Saix grabbed anything he could find in the kitchen, knives, forks, even spoons, he broke glass and took that as well and walked back up the stairs.

The blue haired man dragged the forks across the walls, knocked down the decorations in the mansion, until finally he got to the study.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" The man he- … Xemnas cried out.

"You cannot order me around if I don't serve you, Xemnas." Saix replied, voice shaking with anger.

"SAIX!"

"SILENCE!" Saix dragged the knife in his hand across Xemnas's throat, making the taller man gasp out. He fell to the floor holding his throat while Saix fell beside him. He grabbed spoons and shoved him down his throat for every time he had been woken up to serve the man.

He stabbed forks in his arms and legs for every time he'd cater to the man's every whim. He dragged shards of glass on his skin for all the moments he wasted, the years he spent on this man for the soul reason of loving him.

Something in Saix snapped and he stopped what he was doing. He dropped all the tools he carried and stood up, looking at the mess he'd made in distaste. "What a bother…"

Saix whipped his hands on his pants and pulled all the silver wear he could from the body and turned. "I'll return to clean you up, sir." He said, calmly. "Then I'll get you a drink."

The body on the floor didn't answer him, but Saix still nodded. "Yes, sir. A glass of beer would be best in this occasion. I'll bring one right away."

The man he served wanted everything Saix was able to give him and while Saix lost his patience with the man from time to time, he would always be there to serve him.

The calm and collected butler always at his side.

* * *

**Anyone else find it amusing Ira sounds like Isa? No? Just me? Alright lol**

**I'm ruining lives, one sin at a time! =D**

**In my head, this looks totally creepy... I'm just hoping it comes off that way lol**

**Not much to say except I really like the idea of Saix going crazy xDD**

**So... hope you do too! lol**

**Please review~**


End file.
